


Relief

by fawnbinary



Series: Possession [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hardcore, M/M, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnbinary/pseuds/fawnbinary
Summary: “Someone’s being awfully forward. How about we try something new?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SandyYamz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyYamz/gifts), [Prussian_Approved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prussian_Approved/gifts).



> merry late christmas everyone!

Sugawara has had a particularly rough week. It started off with exams in his hardest two classes on monday, continued with professors moving up deadlines, and ended with him completely bombing an exam he’d been so stressed he’d forgotten about and therefore hadn’t studied for. It wasn’t the end of the world, his grade was still fine, but the thought of a bad grade had him tense and upset. And then he returned to an empty dorm, and his mood soured even more.

All he'd wanted was to go home to warm arms and soft kisses but no, Oikawa was still out. It only took a few minutes after he fell into bed for him to tear up, overwhelmed by it all. Where the hell is his boyfriend?

His head shoots up when he hears the click of the lock, excited. But it’s just Iwaizumi. He greets him, settling back down to hide the redness in his eyes until he finally leaves, going who knows where. The next time he hears the door open, he doesn't respond, just lays there and rubs at his eyes. He knows Oikawa will be able to tell, but he tries anyways.

“Koushi?”

The bed dips behind him and he sighs, “Tooru.”

“What’s wrong, star?” He asks, but Sugawara still doesn't say anything, so Oikawa makes him face him, grabbing him and rolling him over. “Koushi, stop that.”

Sugawara glares up at him. He’s acting like a child right now, but he doesn’t care that he’s being a brat. He sits up in bed and yanks Oikawa to him by his shirt, lips pressing together harshly. He kisses him roughly, nipping his lips until they part and then teasing his tongue into play with his. Oikawa groans into it, grasping his jaw roughly and shoving him down onto the bed. He stares down at him, eyes full of desire now.

“Rough day?”

Sugawara’s legs hitch up on his hips, pulling Oikawa down with him.

“Rough week. Fuck me.”

Oikawa’s eyebrows raise and then he grins. He leans the rest of the way and bites his earlobe.

“Someone’s being awfully forward. How about we try something new?”

He considers it a moment. Oikawa’s been wanting to try new things, has been eyeing the box in the closet a lot lately. Sugawara wonders if he bought something new for it.

Eventually, he nods. “What do you have in mind?”

“I want to tie you up.” He says immediately. He sounds eager. “Do you know what shibari is?”

Sugawara shakes his head and watches Oikawa turn a little red. He pulls his phone out and taps away at it, then faces the screen towards him. On it are pictures of different people, tied up in intricate ropes. Most of them are completely immobilized. He flushes darker than Oikawa.

“Oh _._ ”

Well he’d wanted some stress relief.

“If it’s too much, we don't have to. We can do something else, we can-”

“ _Yes_.” He breathes, “Tie me up.”

Oikawa sucks in a breath, then nods. He sits up and goes for the closet, digging through the box and getting a wound up length of rope.

“I’ll be careful, but if anythings too tight, or too much, just say so and I’ll stop.

Sugawara rolls his eyes, scooting to the edge of the bed and standing so he can start stripping hurriedly.

“Don’t worry about being careful, I want you to be rough.”

He’s definitely feeling much more brazen than usual, and can tell that it’s both worrying Oikawa as well as turning him on, if the bulge in his pants is any indication.

Once he’s fully stripped, Oikawa has him stand in the center of the room, arms behind his back crossed at the wrists. He’s a little antsy to be touched, but stays still as patiently as he can manage as Oikawa winds the rope around him, fingers sure and careful. When he’s finished, his shoulders are pulled tight, rope biting lightly into the skin of his back and over his shoulders. He can feel the knots pressing against his skin, and pulls at the bonds, testing them. They don't give. He’s completely debilitated. Helpless. And at that thought, hard.

Oikawa walks around him, eyes raking over his bare, bound form. He licks his lips, and Sugawara's legs quiver.

“You look… exquisite.” His voice is husky, “I’m going to  _ruin_ you.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Oikawa wastes absolutely no time in bending him over his desk. It’s a little reminiscent of their first time, but this time he can't see Oikawa moving behind him, facing down now. He gasps when fingers pull his cheeks apart, and breath ghosts over his hole briefly before something soft and slick is pressing in.

“T-Tooru!”

His cock jumps at the sensation, the little bud of warmth and wetness inside of him as his tongue snakes in as deep as it will go. It’s a little gross to think about, but it feels good and he whines, hips rocking back, aching for more.

Thankfully, Oikawa knows him enough to stop teasing, tongue retracting and a slick finger replacing it. He’d wonder when Oikawa had grabbed lube if he wasn’t so distracted by how good it feels.

“Mm, you look so _naughty_ like this, Koushi.” Oikawa says, slipping in another finger and thrusting them deep. “I should tie you up more often.”

He nods quickly, biting his lip and shaking his hips enticingly. Oikawa groans and crooks his fingers just right, jabbing them perfectly against his prostate. His hips buck forward a little painfully against the table, but it just adds to the pleasure.

“A-ahh, please, Tooru, I need it!” He cries, toes curling. Oikawa shoves another finger in and it burns in the best way, “Fuck, _yes._ ”

When the fourth finger slides in quickly after, he huffs a little, breathless and impatient and ready to be fucked. Oikawa had promised to completely wreck him, make a mess of him, but as far as he was concerned, all he was doing was teasing him. He wants to be fucked, wants Oikawa to take him hard and fast and ruthless and mark him all over, doesn't want to be able to stand all weekend. So he tries to provoke him in the best way he knows how.

“Is that the- ah! The best you can do?” His voice is a little shaky, but he knows that he strikes a nerve when Oikawa’s movements stutter. He pushes on though, much to Sugawara’s displeasure, fingers working him open torturously slow. He continues, annoyed, “Y’know the dick piercing was a _really_ nice touch. Maybe you should get one.”

Oikawa's fingers still inside of him and he holds his breath. He went too far. He knows he went too far, meant to, but not this badly. Oikawa is pissed.

Without warning, they pull out and his hand cracks down on Sugawara’s ass moments later, sharp and _painful._ He jerks forward, a choked cry tumbling from his lips. Pain blossoms from the spot Oikawa smacked him, his eyes welling up with tears. His erection, however, doesn’t wane at all, precum dribbling out.

“Apologize.” Oikawa spits out.

He presses his forehead to the desk, fingers tightening into fists behind his back as he whimpers, “I’m s-sorry!”

The hand comes down again, not as sharp this time, but it’s still painful on top of the already bright red spot. Sugawara moans, body slumped helplessly over the desk, ropes cutting into his skin bordering on painful.

“ _Louder_ _._ ”

Sugawara opens his mouth, tries to repeat himself, but he can’t, he’s too turned on, too in pain. He can barely think straight, let alone speak.

Oikawa’s hand comes down again, three times in quick succession. He cries out with each hit, weak moans that force themselves from his lips. He tries to catch his breath, apologize again, but Oikawa gives him only seconds before spanking him again, on the other side this time. He hits him over and over again, harsh and calculated, until Sugawara suddenly jerks, moaning breathlessly as he comes untouched.

His hand stills, and Sugawara burns with shame, glad that Oikawa can’t see his face like this.

“Holy shit, Koushi.” He hears, and then fingers are ghosting over his skin, brushing his hips up to his sides, where the grab onto him, and then Oikawa is sheathing his hard dick inside of him, not stopping until he’s all the way inside.

Sugawara whines, sensitive and still panting. He’s tempted to say yellow, to call for Oikawa to slow down, but he’s already stopped spanking him, and he has what he wanted. Oikawa stills for only a few seconds inside of him, before he pulls out and starts fucking up into him.

It takes a bit but the full feeling of Oikawa's cock buried in him has him growing hard again, and he pulls at the ropes around his torso, longing to touch himself, to touch Oikawa. He whimpers, and Oikawa rests his hand on his very sore ass, digging his nails into the sensitive flesh and slowing his thrusts.

“You never apologized, Koushi.” He says, voice cold.

Sugawara shakes under him, turning his head so his cheek rests on the table and he can at least look up at Oikawa a little. He catches his eyes, licks his lips.

“I’m sorry.” He finally mumbles, wincing when Oikawa’s hand pulls back, hovers in the air like a threat.

“Are you?”

“Yes, ah!” He gasps when Oikawa swats his likely very bruised ass. It’s not too hard, but it stings like nothing else. “Yes! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it!”

Oikawa hums thoughtfully, “Mm. I guess I believe you.”

He closes his eyes, groaning when Oikawa’s cock drags over his prostate, hips pushing back to meet him as his thrusts speed up again. Soon, they’re rocking together, Oikawa’s hips slapping painfully against his sore ass and igniting his insides until he’s close to the brink again. Oikawa leans over him, biting and sucking all over his shoulders and neck as much as he can reach, fucking him erratically until he comes, pushing in hard and spilling hot seed into him. He rocks his hips through his orgasm until he’s completely spent, pulling out and then wasting no time in crouching down behind Sugawara, tongue burying itself in his ass and his hand going around to close around his dick. He strokes him quickly, and Sugawara moans, hips jerking into the touch.

All it takes for him to come is the twist of Oikawa’s wrist and his fingers pressing in alongside his tongue, ramming hard into his prostate. He keens when he comes, vision going white for a few seconds as his orgasm wracks through him. When he finally comes down from his high, he’s panting, and Oikawa is hurriedly picking at the knots, untying him. It takes a few minutes, but he’s okay, breathing in and out heavily until he's steady and the ropes are being slipped off.

Oikawa picks him up carefully and carries him to bed, setting him down and turning to walk away. Sugawara sits up too quickly, gasping at the sting on his cheeks and in his ass but gritting his teeth through it to grab Oikawa’s arm to stop him. He looks back at him, concern written clear on his face.

“Please don’t go.”

He leans down and kisses him softly, coaxes him back into laying down carefully on his side, to avoid the pain in his backside.

“It’s okay, star, I’m just going to get something to clean you up.”

He starts to stand again but Sugawara shakes his head, whining and pulling him back. He’s being a brat again, knows he is, but he wants cuddles. Oikawa finally gives in, sighing as he slips into bed with him and pulls him close. Oikawa’s cooler skin feels good pressed up against his. He feels like he’s on fire between the pain from his ass and the stinging from where the ropes were cutting into his shoulders and back.

He giggles when Oikawa starts kissing his neck, sighing softly when his lips brush the rope burns.

“I’m sorry I said that, before.” He says after a while of silence.

Oikawa kisses the back of his head, “I know you didn't mean it.”

He relaxes, quiet again for a bit before he laughs, “I can't believe you ate my ass.”

A hand swats his ass and he whips his head around to glare. Oikawa just grins.

“I can’t believe how much you liked it.” He teases, “And you came from me spanking you, that’s fucking _filthy._ ”

Sugawara turns bright red. “Shut up!”

They both laugh, spending the rest of the night whispering and joking to each other until they fall asleep. The perfect end to a horrible week.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me some comments/requests ;)


End file.
